The Game of Truth
by Lucaya4Life
Summary: When Maya gets frustrated about the constant lying between friends she pulls out a game she hopes will help.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new Riarkle story! Hope you enjoy chapter 1! This story will only be from 2-3 chapters so it won't be overly long (unless I decide to expand it). I thought a game of plain Truth or Dare wouldn't be as good because it is so obvious that someone will dare 2 people to kiss, they enjoy it more than they are supposed to them the get together. This way everyone's actions will be on their own accord. Here is chapter 1:**

"Hey guys," Maya said, "Lately out group has been falling apart and in order for that to stop we need to be totally honest with each other. Instead of just saying everything we are going to play...The Game of Truth!" As she said it she pulled the board game out from behind her back.

"What?" Riley said. She had nothing to hide, but some people did and she felt as if she should respect that.

"Come on Riley, you have been keeping the most secrets lately. I just wanna know I can trust you!"

"Fine, what are the rules."

Everyine else looked rather uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events. They had been hoping Riley would put up more of a fight and get them out of playing.

"Everyone gets a pawn and they spin the spinner and land in a space. If the space is yellow the question is about friendships. If the space is blue you have to pick up a card about relationships. If the space is green you have to answer one of both. Whoever gets to the end first is the King of Honesty. If someone knows you are lying you have to get 2 new cards. And red is a random question. If you get one of these nothing is off limits. Ready?"

"If this will prove how much our friendship means to me then yes," Riley said.

An assortment of agreements came from the other kids.

"Maya, since this is your game I think you should go first."

"No way, Huckleberry. It says in the directions the person who's last name comes first alphabetically goes first so that would be Zay."

"You made that up!"

"Did not!"

Lucas tried to reach over and take the instructions, she tried to keep them out of his reach, but compared to him Maya was a shrimp. He grabbed them and quickly scanned the page.

"You lied! You're already failing your own game."

"Not my fault I don't wanna go first! Do you wanna go first because be my guest."

"I'll just do!" Riley said and slimmed the spinner. It landed on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating. This chapter will be Riarkle. Farkle and Smackle sort of have this thing going, it's not official. Chapter 2:**

Riley rolled the dice. It landed on blue for relationships. She blushed.

"Don't worry. There is nothing too mature in this game," Maya said as she handed Riley the card on the top.

Riley read it: "What was your first kiss like? Who was it with? Where were you? Well, it was Lucas on the subway after our first date."

Maya looked taken aback, "No, it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, it was with Farkle in the theatre after you told him the truth."

"He missed!"

"Still counts!"

"What?" Smackle asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago," Farkle backtracked, "And I don't know, just in the heat of the moment...I might have grabbed her face."

"You lied!" Maya said pointing at her, "So now you must pick a new card." Riley did.

"Who was the first person of the opposite gender (besides your family) who you said 'I love you' to. Seriously?"

"Who was it?" Lucas asked, "It wasn't me."

"That was actually Farkle again."

"When?" Maya asked.

"After that mess in Texas. We hugged. We said I love you and them Charlie came to take me on our date. It was purely friendship."

"Yeah," Farkle said looking down.

"If we are going in alphabetical order, then that means Farkle is going."

"But Riley needs to go one more time!" Farkle protested.

"I think Smackle has heard enough," Maya said.

Farkle spun the spinner. "Yellow! Hand me the friendship card."

Maya handed him one.

"Which one of your friends have you always believed in? Well that's easy: Riley."

"Interesting. My turn!" Smackle reached for the spinner.

"Red! Random card."

Maya handed her one.

"Is Pluto ever going to be a planet again? No, what a stupid question."

Riley stood up. "Call me stupid? Whatever. Say Pluto has no hope and you die."

It took both Maya and Farkle to restrain her from jumping Smackle.

"What did I do?"

"She is very protective of Pluto," Maya explained, "Sit, Riley! Calm down!"

Mr. Matthews walked in. "Hey guys I heard yelling. What is...," he trailed off. "The Game of Truth? Do you guys seriously think this is a good idea? Seeing as you have to hold Riley back, I would think no."

"We've been lying and keeping secrets from one another," Riley tried to explain.

"And you don't think this game will cause more problems?"

"I think honesty is always the best option."

"You believe that?" Mr. Matthews smirked. "I think you are underestimating this game. It is no party game." And with that he left.

"Whatever," Maya said. "Zay you are up next."

"Fine!" The spinner landed on red again. "Random question! Thank God!"

Maya read the card, "Do you own any pets? What! This is a stupid question!"

Zay smiled, "No I don't own any pets."

Maya smiled and turned to Lucas, "Your turn!"

He sighed and spinned the spinner.

Green: one of both.

Maya handed him a yellow friendship card first.

"Have you ever lied to a friend? If so who? Yes, and it was Zay."

"What about?"

"The card didn't say that I had to say what it was about."

"So, it was bad?" Maya pressed.

"No! Just give me the next card."

"Not until you answer my question," she said holding the card above her head.

"No." Lucas reached for the card.

She put the card behind her back with her arm behind her as much as it would go.

He leaned over to take it. Then he realized he was almost laying on top of her and leaned back. He took a different card from the relationships pile.

"Do you want to get married some day? Sure, with the right girl. If she wants to." The only thing was he wasn't looking at Riley or the card. He was looking at Maya.

"Your turn." Lucas smiled sweetly at Maya.

She glared at him. The spinner decided it was her fate to pick up...a blue card: relationships.

"Does your crush know that you like him? If not would you want him to know? No, he doesn't know and I definitely do not want him to know."

"What?" That came from Riley. "I am pretty sure Josh knows you like him."

"What if it's not Josh." Maya looked guilty.

"I thought we told each other everything!"

"We haven't been very honest lately have we? Why do you think we are playing this?"

"Well, who is it?"

"Well, I uh...like...DAVE!"

"DAVE!" Riley could not believe it. "The one who likes corn chips?"

"Yes, since he chose Riley Town I decided he could keep me well grounded."

"You want someone who can keep you grounded?" Lucas asked. He looked weirded out.

"Yeah, you'd think you and Mrs. Lollipop over here is enough to keep me calm. Anyways, next question!"

"Wait!" Riley interrupted, "You are lying! I can tell! When you lie you touch you face a lot."

Maya blushes bright red. "But I answered the questions on the card honestly so my turn is over."

After Riley got a card asking what she wanted to be when she grew up: "Bunny Farmer!" It was Farkle's turn again.

Yellow: Friendships

"Do you prefer a friend who is serious or a friend who is funner as just a friend? Well, that's easy! Serious. I would want someone more fun to be just more then friends. If she can make any day better then that is someone I would want to spend my life with, also funner is not a word."

No one noticed the look on Riley's face when he answered. He would want someone happy and exciting to marry? He may not have realized it, but he just solved his Riley/Maya problem. The truth was more powerful then she thought.

Smackle's card: Do you value intelligence or happiness more?

"Intelligence of course! If they aren't smart, how do they plan to have rewarding lives?"

It was Zay's turn again and he got yellow for friendship.

"Do you think your friends are lying to themselves about what they feel? If so do you believe it is best kept a secret for the time being? Yes and definitely yes. Trust me, you don't wanna know what I thought about you guys when Lucas talked about you in Texas and when I first met you guys, I thought there was something that was beneath the surface that only I can see. I still feel that way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know I don't even know where everyone is. So I am just going to pick someone. Every time someone answers honestly they move forward one space and if they lie they get 2 cards and stay in the same spot. Just in case you are wondering. This story won't have many more chapters (originally I was going to make this a one shot, but more ideas came). Anyways this is chapter 3:**

"Whatever," Maya said. "Lucas it is your turn again."

"Yellow."

"No way! That is definitely blue!"

"Your just trying to make me embarrass myself!"

"No I am trying to make us all a little more honest and you lying about the color is not helping!"

"Just take a yellow!" Riley yelled. Maya handed Lucas a yellow card.

"Do you believe friendships are better made when people are opposites or when people are similar? Similar, friends should always have something in common to discuss. Differences make romantic relationships better in my opinion."

Maya spinned the spinner, "Green, one of both."

Yellow first: "Do you think you and your best friend will be together forever? Of course." Maya smiled at Riley.

Blue: "Have you had your first kiss, yet? If so who with? No. Also Riley already got this card so put it at the bottom."

Riley's turn.

"Red! Do you have a boy/girlfriend? If no, is there a reason you don't? If yes, how did you guys get together? No, I don't and I don't have one because all the good ones are taken."

"Hey guys!" Mr. Matthews was back, "Just figured I'd check on you guys. Hey did Smackle leave through the window?"

"What?" Riley turned to her right and realized Smackle was gone.

"Anyways, I was just wondering if you guys wanted pizza for dinner. Topanga won't be back until late. She got held up at work so she can't make dinner.

"Yeah, fine." Riley's mind was somewhere else. How did Smackle leave without making any noise? Why did she leave?

Mr. Matthews left.

"I am going to look for Smackle." Farkle said. He eased out the window.

"Well, I guess it is my turn." Zay said like nothing happened.

"I should go, too." Riley said and stood up.

"Just in case he gets lost on the way leaving your apartment building that he has been going to for years?" Maya asked.

"What if he slips going down the ladder! It is icy, you know!"

"Riley..."

"I'll be right back!" Riley left without waiting for a response.

"Alright! I guess we will have to wait for them." Maya said.

"So...what are you guys doing?" Lucas asked.

"Trying not to be annoyed by your stupid question. What are you doing?" Maya replied.

"I am trying not be annoyed by your stupid response."

"Well," Zay said, "Isn't this nice. Riley, Farkle and Smackle are all off in New York City in the middle of the night while we get to sit here and have these pleasant conversations!"

"It's 6:30." Maya said.

"You don't know what I have see around these parts at 6:30!"

"You mean the old ladies going to BINGO?"

"Guys, let's just talk about something else." Lucas cut in.

"Fine, lets talk about the fact that Riley is totally in love with Farkle."

This got Maya's attention, "What?!"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?"

"She is not!"

"She has been staring at him all night, she said 'All the good ones are taken' I guess she could be talking about Lucas-"

"I am not seeing anyone!" Lucas interrupted.

Zay glanced at Maya then met Lucas' gaze again, "Sure your not. As I was saying, Riley loves Farkle!"

"Does not!" Maya argued.

"Then why did she follow him?"

"To make sure he didn't hurt."

"To make sure he wasn't alone with his unofficial girlfriend. You really don't understand relationships."

"And you do? Lucas told me you've never even gone out with a girl."

"Trust me I am positive. What do you have against Riley liking a boy? Do you think they wouldn't make a good couple?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Is it because think she is too good for him?"

"No one is good enough-"

"Is it because you think she can't handle herself with a person who you don't understand?"

"What does that even-"

"Is it because you don't believe me that Riley is in love with Farkle?"

"And you've got it! I don't believe-"

"Well, guess what-"

"Would you quit interrupting! If Riley really liked him why didn't she tell me?"

"We're playing this game because Riley has been completely honest with you lately, right? Maya, actions speak louder than words. You should know that better then anyone."

"Why do you keep asking these weird cryptic messages?"

"You'll understand one day."

"There it is again."

Zay ignored her, "Do you beleive me yet?"

"No, but there is a way we can find out."

"How?" Lucas asked.

"In each of these piles have a 'have the person on your right ask you a question they made up themselves' card. We have the cards be on top and tell Riley it is her turn when she gets back. Then I sit to the right of Riley and ask her."

"One problem," Lucas said, "If she gets yellow it has to be a friendship question."

"Then we just hope it isn't yellow."

They arranged the cards so it would work. Just as Zay was finding the card in the relatinships deck Farkle and Riley showed up again.

"Zay what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I am just looking at the cards."

"Well, we are ready to start again. Put them down."

"Hey!" Maya cut in trying to buy Zay more time to find the card. "How did it go?"

"Smackle dumped me," Farkle said, "Which is even lamer if you think about the fact that we weren't even together. Then I told Riley and she hugged me..."

Zay gave Maya a smug smile.

"...and then she told me eating pizza and hanging out with her would make me feel better."

"So, here we are. I figured we could pick this game up from where we left off tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Maya agreed seeing as Zay still hadn't found the card.

"I am going to see if the pizza is here yet," Riley said. "Farkle you want to come, too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They left.

"You believe me now?" Zay asked.

"Yes! Oh my God! I still want to hear her say it though so would you hurry up and find the card!"

"Small problem," Zay said, "The card isn't in this deck."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Then we only have 1/4 chance Riley will choose the random card."

"Hey, guys! What are we talking about I heard my name." Riley stood in the doorway holding 2 pizza boxes.

"Just how...pretty you look today." Maya said quickly.

"But I heard something about the game?"

"Well, Maya and I were just discussing the chance you would get a certain card so Maya would keep up with her math." Lucas said.

"Okay!" Riley said.

Maya couldn't believe Riley believed that. Why on Earth would she go out of her way to learn about math?

The kids all sat down, ate pizza and talked for the rest if the night until it was time for bed and Mr. Matthews insisted the boys sleep over (as long as they stayed downstairs).

While everyone else was sleeping, Maya was still staring at the ceiling thinking about how Riley had sat a little too close to Farkle and listened a little too intently at his boring science facts.

The next morning they removed Smackle's piece from the playing board figuring she wasn't playing anymore. They tried to start up the game again, but decide they were better off doing it at night so if someone said something wrong the whole day wouldn't be ruined besidesit was Saturday. They could stay up all night and finish it.

Maya kept on thinking about those weird cryptic messages Zay had kept saying. She had no idea what he was talking about. Then she noticed Lucas staring at her and Zay looking back and forth between them with this strange look on his face like he understood everything and everyone else was an idiot. Wait...no way!


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you are wondering Maya does not find out Lucas likes her, yet. Not sure exactly how I feel about this chapter. Lots of Riarkle and some Lucaya. Thanks for reading. Review if you like it and want me to continue. Here is chapter 4:**

Shawn had come over last tonight! She was supposed to be with her Mom. It was too late, but she would get in huge trouble. Shawn had texted her telling her she had to be there because he had important news.

Well, right know they had more important things to do.

"Red," Riley said.

"What?" Maya said. She had accually gotten random?

"Have the person to your right ask you the question of his/her choice. That's Maya."

Everyone looked at her expectantly. Lucas nodded his head a little as encouragement.

"Riley," Maya started.

She started to wonder if this is truly a good way for Farkle to find out. Riley looked at her expectantly.

"Do you...um...penguins or whales more?"

"What?" Zay asked.

"Penguins, you know that Maya. Farkle's turn."

'Sorry' Maya mouthed.

No one noticed Zay looking through the box and finding a blue card hidden beneath the tray for holding the cards.

He read it smiled slightly and placed it on too without anyone else noticing.

"Blue," Farkle said.

Maya handed him the card.

"Have the person to your right ask you a question about relationships. That would be Riley."

"Oh," Riley smiled, "Do you love me?"

Zay, Lucas and Maya looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Of course, I have always loved you."

"Not in a friendship way!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because for a genius your really clueless sometimes!"

She stood up and walked out.

"What did I do?"

"You are so stupid," Maya told him.

"She is totally in love with you!" Zay said.

"Since when?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

Riley walked in her eyes a little red, but no tears were falling from them. "Who's turn is it?"

"Riley-"

"I don't wanna talk right now, Farkle."

"We don't need to talk."

He stood up and walked over to where she stood and kissed her.

"Hey guys I heard yelling what-" Mr. Matthews stood in the doorway.

"Well, I'm just gonna go," Farkle said and jumped out the window.

"You get back here!" Mr. Matthews shouted as he ran after him.

 **(If you read Ski Lodge you'd know Mr. Matthews does the same thing. I just love the idea of that happening).**

Riley ran to the window and stuck her head out. "Dad!" She shouted, "You can't just do this to every boy!"

She sighed and turned around to face what was left of her friends. "He's to far already."

Maya, Lucas and Zay sat there with their mouths open.

"Alright," Riley sat down with the biggest smile on her face. "Zay, it's your turn."

"Yeah...okay."

He got a yellow just as Mr. Matthews climbed back in.

"I really need to work out more," he said.

"Go away, Dad," Riley said.

"We are having a serious discussion later, Riley," her father told her as he left. Riley noticed he left the door open.

Maya handed Zay a yellow card.

"What is something your friends believed about you that was incorrect? Well, I am smaller than they believed." He smiled at Maya and Lucas. Maya just rolled her eyes.

Maya's turn. She got a red.

"What do you wish you had for a pet? I don't know. I already have a farret I think that's enough for me."

Lucas got red. "What is your type of girl/guy? They need to be able to keep me in line. It's cuter if they are smaller than me."

"Like Maya?" Zay asked.

"Exactly! Just...wait no!"

"Why don't we pack up for the night?" Maya asked. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Okay," Riley looked weirded out.

"Riley, can I sleep over again tonight?"

"Your always welcome."

"I will show the boys out," Maya volunteered.

They went downstairs. At the front door Maya turned and looked at the boys.

"Lucas, can you wait in the hallway while I talk to Zay?"

"Sure."

As soon as he left, Maya turned on Zay. "I know you know that we like each other, but it will never happen."

"Whatever you say."

"I now you're planning something."

"Me? Never. Now if you don't mind I have to go or else my mother will worry. Bye, Maya." He smiled devilishly and left.

She leaned her head against the door. "Maybe this game was a mistake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I am not sure how many more chapters this story will have. I'll try to update more often from now on. (Start is sort of filler, but I love it). Quick reminder: blue is relationships, yellow is friendships, green is both and red is random. Here is chapter 5:**

The next day, the 6 kids had to go back to school. They had Mr. Matthews class first. All the kids got there at the exact same time. When they walked in Mr. Mathews's eyes followed Farkle the whole way. Farkle had asked her out formally earlier. He glared at their intertwined fingers.

Riley looked at him with irritation, "What now, Dad?"

"There is no physical affection allowed in Middle School."

 **That is how my school does it so I don't know about yours.**

"Yeah, well, then your rules aren't going to like this very much." Riley grabbed Farkle's shirt and kissed him.

All the kids lookedslightlytaken aback seeing as they were all new to this.

"Alright," Mr. Matthews said looking annoyed. He put his hands over both their faces and pushed them apart. "Take your seats. Except...Farkle and Lucas switch."

"What?!" Both boys shouted at the same time.

"Why?" Farkle asked.

"You know what you did."

"Why do I have to move, sir?" Lucas asked, trying to remain respectful.

"Because you are no longer a threat."

"What if I steal Riley back from Farkle?"

"Are you going to?"

"Well, no."

Both boys sighed and switched seats.

Maya put her elbow up on Farkle's desk. He didn't like it taking up his desk space so slowly pushed her off.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Why is your arm on my desk?"

"I always do it."

"Lucas, you seriously let her cover half your desk?"

"Yeah." Lucas responded.

"Why?"

Zay watched this very closely. He knew he wanted all his friends to be with one another, but he figured public shaming in front of the class was not the way to do it.

"He let's her do it," Zay started trying to come up with a decent excuse, "because he knows she would...be harder on him if he didn't?"

"Yeah." Lucas said trying not to look relieved.

That night the five met at Riley's again. Riley and Farkle said that they was done playing seeing as they had no more secrets. (Maya was fine with it because they would randomly start making out and his way Maya wouldn't have to see it).

"So," Maya said, "Whose turn is it?"

"I think it is yours," Lucas said.

"It is," Zay confirmed. "Last time Lucas answered a relationship question and then you kicked us out."

"Okay," Maya fake smiled. The spinner landed on: red.

"What do you want to be when you grow up? That's easy: artist."

"My turn," Zay said. He seemed really excited.

He got yellow for friendships. "Do you know a friend's secret? If so please please share." He smiled like a devil. "Yes, I have actually. You see Lucas has recently told me he has a crush on a girl. He said he'd rather no one knew, but as everyone knows honesty-"

"Wait," Maya said looking down at the board. "You one the game of truth! See you made it to the last square! You don't have to answer the question!"

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, look, the last square is a square if all the colors. Zay would have one no matter what he has gotten."

"Seriously?" Zay asked."

"So, it's over, now what?" Riley asked.

"Well," Zay said, "I wanna finish answering my question."

"Stinks to be you," Maya said.

"I am hungry," Riley said.

"Let's go get ice cream to celebrate Zay's total honesty," Maya said.

Everyone agreed and they all cleared out except Maya she smiled at the board game. "I am just glad that no one read the instructions," she muttered to herself, "And that I am a good lier."

They all sat down at a small table with their ice cream flavors. Riley would feed Farkle and Maya was still weirded out by it, but she was happy that Riley was getting her fairy tale.

"Hey, Maya," Zay said. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "I was just reading the game instructions and it says here in order for me to fully complete the game, I have to finish my turn."

"It does?" Maya asked. "Really?"

"Yes, so know I need to finish answering. Where was I?"

"You were monologuing about how honesty is important," Riley said.

"Right. Honestly do you guys think that this question needs to be answered? I think it does. Everyone has rights in this world. It's a free country there for I am legally obligated to say whatever I want. I think-"

"Oh my God, just get on with it," Maya yelled.

"Fine. Lucas secret is that-"

"Wait," Lucas said. "If it's my secret don't you think they would rather hear it from me?"

"Yeah, okay."

"The truth is...I secretly listen to girly pop groups and watch Pretty Little Liers in my free time."

They all just stared at him.

"Actually-" Zay said.

"I need to talk to Maya," Lucas said and he grabbed he hand and pulled her outside.

"What was that all about?" Farkle asked.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, my friend," Zay said.

"Well, actually their is no river in Egypt called Denial, it's just with the way people say things these days that makes them-"

"Dude, shut up."

"Sorry," he glanced at Riley. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." They all stood up and threw the empty ice cream cups in the trash.

They all walked outside to see to figures kissing under a light hanging from the porch attached to the ice cream place. Lucas and Maya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! I am gonna start a new story soon. (If you are reading the Riarkle Wedding one I might be making that into a oneshots thing. Still thinking about it). Thank you for reading! Here is chapter 7?:**

Zay, Riley and Farkle just stood there for 5 minutes trying to think up something to say. Lucas was holding Maya's face so it was obvious he had made the first move.

"Guys?" Farkle asked.

Hey pulled away and stood there and acted like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Zay asked.

"What was what?" Maya asked.

"We saw it happen," Farkle said, "What is...What?"

"It's nothing!" Maya said defensively. "Can we just leave?"

"No!"

"You guys do realize it's Lucas's truck so we can just drive off without you."

"Actually, Maya," Lucas said, "I think we should talk about this."

"I am the last drop off. We can talk at my house."

"No," Riley said. "We have the day off tomorrow so you guys are all sleeping over remember?"

"Then we'll talk there." Maya said.

The drive to Riley's house was slow. Maya stared out the window. Riley and Farkle acted all cutesy and weird in the back next to Zay who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

When they got to Riley's house, Zay, Farkle and Riley hopped out and walked into the apartment building. They went into the living room where they would have a perfect veiw of Lucas's truck.

"So," Maya started trying to break the ice, "You wanted to talk?"

"Maya, are you ever gonna go out with me? I asked you out last year and you said no, but tonight you kissed me like you wanted to."

"Back then Riley was still in the picture. I couldn't hurt her."

"She's not anymore. She likes Farkle now. Will you go out with me now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...I will always see you as Riley's property."

"That's not true, I can tell. Maya, be honest."

"You wanna know why? I'm afraid! I'm afraid of being hurt by you! My parents chose each other and they fell apart. Not even I was enough to keep them together! I can't let us fall apart."

"What makes you think we'll fall apart? Why do you think we can't be together forever?"

"Because...we won't."

"You never know until you try."

"You are asking me to give you a chance?"

"That's all I ask for."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"There's a good chance."

Maya smiled slightly.

"And if we don't make it..."

"We can be friends."

"This doesn't mean I agree to this, but-"

"But?"

"But kiss me."

He complied just as Mr. Matthews walked out carrying the trash.

He through his hands up in the air. "I know nothing about love," Mr. Matthews grumbled before turning around on his heel and leaving.

Riley, Farkle and Zay sat up in Riley's apartment. They were watching the truck from the window. They could not see inside, so they kept on trying to evaluate the situation.

"Maya's arm is no longer hanging outside the truck, do you think that's a good sign?" Zay observed.

"I dunno," Farkle said, "This is Maya. She could have just slapped him."

"Hey, is that my dad?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he's throwing the trash out."

"He just dropped the trash and walked away," Zay said, "Is that good?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the Relationship Wizard or something?" Riley asked Zay.

"It's the Love Magician and I have overused my magic this week."

"What did you do?"

"Lots of things. For one thing, I made sure you and Farkle and Maya and Lucas always sat next to each other. Also, I used math to place cards in the pile to match the odds of what each of you would get for you turn. When Smackle left, I made sure to switch the cards around to count her out which is why I took so long going through the deck. The only thing that happened that I didn't predict was you freaking out at Farkle for not loving you. I even bought Maya the game for her birthday in the hopes she would use it someday. Face it, it wasn't just the game that got played."

Riley and Farkle stared at him with their mouths open.

Finally, Farkle spoke up. "If I ever have relationship problems, I am coming to you first."

"Thanks."

"You think we are going to have relationship problems?" Riley asked.

"Nope."

"Hey, guys, look they are leaving the truck!" Zay said.

They watched as Lucas and Maya climbed out.

They started walking towards the apartment. Just before Lucas and Maya were out of their line of vision, Lucas yelled, "Hi guys."

"Hi." They replied.

Inside the elevator, Mr. Matthews stood leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe everything was different now.

"I shouldn't give out advise anymore," he muttered to himself, "I am always wrong.

 **Weird ending, I know, but I've had this up for days without an ending and this is the the best I could come up with. Thanks for reading. Reveiw.**


End file.
